


Monsters and Mates

by MistySterling05



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Is Fun, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistySterling05/pseuds/MistySterling05
Summary: Hey, i like one shots with monsters and humans and all that fun stuff, i am in need of ideas, though and would really appreciate it if you would comment down below any ideas, (you will be credited if you want) i really hope we can make it work and i can satisfy your desires and mine, im going to hell for this TwT. More tags will probably be added.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Monsters and Mates

Help me. Please.


End file.
